Generally, a refrigerator is an electrical appliance that keeps food fresh for a long time by maintaining an interior temperature thereof to be lower than an exterior temperature.
As the diet has shafted and the product has luxurious, the refrigerator has been large-sized and pursued the multi-purpose. Therefore, refrigerators having different structures and convenience functions considering the user convenience have been released.
Further, in recent years, not only the functions but also the design of the refrigerators have had an effect on buying decision. Therefore, refrigerators having a variety of color senses, feels of material, and patterns have been developed.
A case in a point is the printing of a variety of colors and patterns on a surface of a main body of the refrigerator or a front surface of a refrigerator door. Further, in order to give the refrigerator a really deluxe feeling, the main body or door may be entirely or partly formed of tempered glass.
Further, by applying design items such as decorations to a door handle, it is possible to make the refrigerator having a beautiful exterior. This satisfies the users and encourages consumers to buy.
Meanwhile, according to the related art refrigerator, as the user frequently manipulates the door handle, the design items provided on the door handled gets dirty or damaged.